


Far Away and Here and Now

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Moving On, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Diane´s dealing with the present.





	1. The Indigo Dress

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Indigo" and "Tan"

Diane bought a lovely indigo summer dress she planned on wearing on her flight to France, for the first day of her new life, the last day of her old life, leaving everything behind.

It hangs at the very back of the closet now. She can´t even bear to look at it. She put a protective cover over it, just so she doesn´t have to see the brilliant color that would lure her into those unreal shimmering thoughts of what could have been.

A stern business costume for her first day. A bright necklace to go with it.


	2. A Tan Suit

It´s still habit for Diane to turn on the news at night. She hasn´t learned, post-election. 

She´s too old for this shit. But of course she shouldn’t even be in this country anymore.

Familiar TV-voices comment on the Mess of the Moment by joking about simpler times when Obama caused a stir by wearing a tan suit. She turns them off and pours herself a drink.

Her eyes land on a framed photograph of Will and her. What a power couple they were. She chuckles. 

”To you, old friend. We were lucky and didn´t even know it.”


End file.
